Actuators in tubular systems, such as the downhole completion industry, employ a variety of motive devices. Electrical motors, solenoids, shape memory alloys and hydraulic systems, are a few of the motive devices successfully employed. Each motive device has specific advantages as well as drawbacks and each finds applications to which they are well suited. A wide variety of applications necessitate a wide variety of motive devices thereby assuring that operators of tubular systems remain receptive to new actuators employing new motive devices.